Pour un baiser
by Danaide
Summary: Sasuke, boxeur de renom, a le monde à ses pieds et un secret aux yeux bleus. Les apparences sont bien trompeuses, surtout du point de vue de Naruto, son mari. Boxeur!Sasuke
1. Bélial

Je n'ai pas de beta alors excusez les fautes qui persistent.

Couple : _ **SasuNaru**_

 **Passe et laisse ta trace !**

 **Bonne lecture**

OoO

 **Pour un baiser**

La foule était surexcitée, les gens se massaient autour du ring. Tout le monde voulait voir le combat. Surtout tout le monde voulait voir _Bélial._

Bélial, le bras droit de Lucifer.

Sasuke n'avait rien d'un démon, comme ses fans aimaient à le décrire. Certes son apparence confortait leurs fantaisies mais il était humain. Et pour lui, c'était ce simple fait, banal qui avait fait de lui un champion dans le domaine de la boxe et une star aux millions de fans.

Il suscitait l'admiration et la crainte de chacun de ces admirateurs. Ayant, plusieurs fois, fait la une des magazines people pour sa beauté et son compte en banque. Pourtant aucun paparazzi, presse à scandales n'avaient vu à son bras une quelconque conquête. Certains tabloïdes allaient même jusqu'à dire que _le scandale est que il n'y en a aucun ! Sa vie est un total mystère !_

Ses fans s'en donnaient à cœur joie, disant que la nuit venue _Il rentrait en enfer auprès ses légions._

Il était parfait en tout aux yeux de son public. Il avait un corps sculpté par des heures d'entrainement. De larges épaules qui donnaient envi de s'y agripper lors d'une étreinte, de grandes mains que nombre de gens se damneraient pour qu'elles parcourent leurs corps. Il ne souriait jamais, sauf pour un léger rictus qui étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses. Des yeux onyx intense qui semblaient vouloir mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Un teint laiteux à faire pâlir d'envie la lune.

Il donnait rarement des interviews, préférant garder pour lui sa vie privée. D'ailleurs, sa maison/Villa était surveillait vingt-quatre heures sur Sept par des gardes. Aucun paparazzi n'a jamais réussi à y mettre un pied. Tout ce mystère qui planait autour de lui ne le rendait que plus désirable.

Une bonne stratégie médiatique tel que la qualifiait certains.

Lors d'une interview donnée à ses débuts, une question revenait sans cesse. _Pourquoi Bélial ?_ Un nom de démon. Il se contentait toujours d'une seule et même réponse… _Je ne l'ai pas choisi._

Seul son coach, Itachi. Son grand frère savait toute l'histoire sur ce mystérieux boxeur. Qui a connu une renommée et célébrité instantanée après qu'une vidéo avait été mise en ligne des années auparavant… Vidéo supprimée depuis par les bons soins de son manager, Gaara Subaku.

Seul Itachi connaissait le vrai visage derrière Bélial. Itachi et Naruto… Naruto, l'homme dans l'ombre. L'homme que personne ne connaissait. L'homme que tous les gardes du corps, les molosses s'employaient à garder secret.

Naruto, l'homme derrière Bélial. Ou plutôt Son créateur.

Sasuke s'avançait vers le ring, Itachi lui frayant un passage. Il n'utilisait jamais de musique d'entrée, sa réputation le précédait. La foule scandait son nom, en transe.

Il entra, dans la cage faisant office de ring pour la soirée, d'un pas assuré. Son onyx sonda un instant la foule avant de trouver deux billes azurées qui le scrutaient avec inquiétude. Il eut un léger rictus en enfilant son protège dents, son regard toujours ancré dans celui azur.

L'arbitre, vêtu de noir et blanc, se mit entre lui et son adversaire, leur expliquant les règles. Sur un coup de gong, le match débuta.

Son adversaire se mit à se déplacer rapidement, essayant de trouver une brèche dans sa défense. Il se lança pour attaquer… D'un coup rapide, une droite bien placée sur sa mâchoire, Sasuke mit K.O son opposant. Il n'attendit même pas le verdict de l'arbitre avant de sortir de la cage, rejoignant d'un pas lent et assuré sa loge.

Sur son chemin, il regarda de nouveau le porteur du regard azur. Son onyx était empli de rage, ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement deux mots avant qu'un rictus prenne place.

« _Ton œuvre_ »

Le brun disparut sous les clameurs de la foule et de l'arbitre qui déclarait un K.O technique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après la conférence de presse obligatoire. Sasuke était enfin en route pour sa maison. Par-delà l'épaule de son chauffeur, il voyait qu'un SUV similaire au sien le devançait.

Naruto soupira en fermant la porte de sa demeure derrière lui. La nourrice de sa fille s'avançait vers lui, faisant résonner le claquement de ses hauts talons dans le hall.

« Bonsoir monsieur Uchiwa, votre fille vient de s'endormir. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais prendre congé »

Temari, une blonde sulfureuse mais avec une intelligence qui faisait d'elle une nourrisse hors du commun.

« Temari, je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois, appelez-moi Naruto… »

Le blond soupira de lassitude, ce n'était pas la vie qu'il imaginait avoir. Certes l'argent ne manquait pas, mais il vivait dans une cage dorée.

« Votre mari, ne l'autoriserait pas… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Votre mari arrivera dans quelques minutes. Shikamaru, son chauffeur pour la soirée vient de me prévenir. »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle retourna sur ses pas allant vers le coté de la villa réservée pour les employés.

Naruto monta au premier étage, passant par la chambre de sa fille la trouvant en premier. Comme prévu, il la trouva sous sa couette rose enlaçant sa peluche contre elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore, car elle attendait toujours son père après chaque match.

« Anna ? Ma puce ? »

Il s'assied sur le petit lit, caressant les cheveux ébène de son enfant. Elle se tourna vers lui souriant. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

« J'attends père, il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me voir »

« Je sais, et comme à chaque fois tu vas inspecter son visage pour voir s'il a des cicatrices »

Naruto fini sa phrase sur un rire à peine audible. C'était une tradition entre son mari et sa fille. Après chaque match, elle prenait son visage entre ses petites mains et en vérifiait chaque recoins.

La petite s'assied sur le lit regardant son père d'un air soudainement triste. Ses doigts trituraient les oreilles de sa peluche.

« Papa, est ce que père et toi allait divorcer ? Parce que Sandy m'a dit que ses parents allaient divorcer et … »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu plutôt à l'école avec sa meilleure amie.

Naruto la regarda un instant interloquée.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas parce que parents de Sandy vont divorcer que nous aussi nous allons le faire … »

« Mais Père … et toi… Vous ne vous faites plus de bisous ou de câlins…Comme les parents de Sandy… Tu aimes toujours Père ? »

Naruto prit sa fille dans ses bras, essayant les perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Intérieurement, il avait envie de crier, de la prendre dans ses bras et de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais il se contenta encore une fois de jouer son acte dans cette comédie insensée qu'était devenue sa vie.

« Ton père et moi faisons des câlins c'est juste que tu n'es pas tout le temps là pour le voir. Papa aime père de tout son cœur, tout comme père aime papa »

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume Channel qui le rendait presque surnaturel. Il était beau, c'était un fait. Mais Naruto voyait en lui qu'un bourreau.

Il s'avança et prit à son tour sa fille dans ses bras la remettant sous sa couette.

« Arrête d'écouter Sandy … »

Naruto n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il sorti après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa fille.

Naruto attendait sagement son mari, assied sur leur lit King size. Ses valises étaient faites et l'attendaient à la porte de leur chambre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke entra à son tour dans leur chambre regardant d'un air intrigué les bagages et son mari.

« C'est quoi ça ? Tu as décidé de te débarrasser de tes hideux vêtements bon marché et d'enfin mettre ceux digne d'un Uchiwa ? »

Sur cette remarque acerbe, le brun commença à se dévêtir jetant négligemment son costume sur un des fauteuils sur sa droite.

« Je pars, j'ai déjà contacté un avocat pour les papiers du divorce. J'ai signé un contrat près nuptial. Tous les papiers nécessaires seront demain à la première heure chez ton avocat. Nos avocats arrangeront un rendez-vous pour décider des termes de la garde partagé »

Naruto n'attendit même pas de réponse, essayant de sortir le plus vite possible. La voix grave et dangereuse de Sasuke résonna. Son ton était ferme et son appel.

« Tu ne divorceras jamais, comme je sais que si tu fais un pas en dehors de la maison, mes gardes te ramèneront de grés ou de force. »

Furieux le blond se retourna faisant face à Sasuke qui était désormais en boxeur, bras croisé sur son torse. Son visage était glacial.

« J'en ai marre Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici pour toujours ! Je ne suis pas ta chose ! Et comme tu sais si bien le dire mes vêtements bon marché sont bels et bien dans ces valises car je te quitte ! Je ne suis pas un putin d'Uchiwa, je suis un Namikaze ! »

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau partir Naruto sentit une main l'agripper d'une poigne de fer, avant de sentir ses pieds quitter le sol et d'être projeter sur le lit. Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde lui arrachant ses vêtements.

Le blond essaya de résister tant bien que mal mais face à la force physique d'un boxeur surentrainé, il ne pouvait rien.

Le brun écarta les cuisses halées s'y créant une place. Ses mains étaient de part et d'autre de la tête blonde. Il le dominait de toute sa force.

« Écoute-moi bien Naruto… Tu ne me quitteras jamais et une chose est sure tu es un Uchiwa alors agis en tant que tel ! » Sa voix grave n'était qu'un murmure près de l'oreille de Naruto.

Des perles salées commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Cet homme au-dessus de lui n'était pas son mari. C'était un démon, Bélial et il l'avait créé de ses propres mains.

 _Deux ans auparavant…_

Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas hâté, courant presque sous une pluie diluvienne, vers un restaurant. L'endroit où travaillait son mari en tant que serveur.

Il entra soupirant de plaisir, enfin un endroit sec. Il sortit de sa poche la raison pour laquelle il avait couru depuis son Gym jusqu'à Naruto. Une affiche pour le tournoi de boxe de la ville. Un évènement crée sous l'initiative de certaines de ces connaissances.

C'était sa chance de gagner un peu d'argent et surtout de se faire une place.

Comme d'habitude il alla directement vers les cuisines, saluant au passage Anna, la propriétaire du restaurant qui les avait gentiment aidé sans jamais rien attendre en retour. 

C'était l'heure de la pause du blond, donc Sasuke par habitude savait qu'il allait le trouver dans la réserve en train de lire un quelconque article sur comment élever son enfant ou un autre roman. Ils avaient fait appelle à une agence d'adoption et d'après leur avocat c'était en bonne voie.

Il vérifia la réserve mais personne n'y était. Il allait regarder dans l'arrière-cour couverte, là où tous les employé prenait leur déjeuné, peut être que Naruto était encore une fois en train d'embêter Maria pour des conseils.

Naruto était anxieux à mesure que la date d'adoption approchait, il essayait de récolter autant d'informations que possible allant même des fois jusqu'à délaisser son mari. Sasuke ricana en pensant qu'il était d'ores et déjà jaloux de l'attention que portait son mari pour leur futur enfant.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte en métal donnant sur la cour… Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, son esprit se vida. Une rage furieuse l'envahit. En quelques secondes, il se précipita vers l'homme que Naruto embrassait à pleine bouche…Et puis rien, trou noir. Il ne souvenait de rien, à part de la voix de Naruto l'implorant d'arrêter. Des employés qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Du sang sur ses mains et de son odeur âcre et métallique.

Sasuke sortit de sa transe relâchant l'homme inconscient sous lui. Son corps heurta le sol avec un son lugubre. La première chose qui attira son regard onyx était le livre de poche que Naruto avait mis dans son tablier.

 _ **Entre mythes et religions : Bélial**_

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Bélial était née. Un des serveurs mit quelques jours plus tard, la célèbre vidéo qui propulsa Sasuke au sommet de sa gloire.

Naruto ferma les yeux essayant de repousser ce souvenir au plus profond de lui. Ce jour-là, il avait cédé pour un simple baisé, un instant de faiblesse. Le stress dû à la venue d'Anna, le manque de moyen, leurs vêtements usés…Il avait créé un monstre, c'était son châtiment pour avoir cédé à la tentation.

Depuis cet incident, Sasuke avait changé du tout au tout. Naruto s'était résigné à l'idée que son mari allait le quitter, ses bagages étaient même fait. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas imaginer ce qu'il l'attendait.

Son mari d'ordinaire si gentil et chaleureux était devenu un homme froid et possessif. Naruto était entouré de garde du corps à chaque instant de sa journée. Sasuke se montrait acerbe et glacial à son encontre. Pourtant, il subvenait au moindre de ces besoins, c'était un père exemplaire.

Naruto sortit de ses souvenirs en sentant la main de Sasuke lui arrachait son dernier vêtement le laissant nu et à sa merci.

« _Tu m'as créé Naruto, tu es à moi tout comme je suis tout à toi_ … » 

**_Fin_**

 **C'était intense… Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Passe et laisse ta trace !**


	2. Vinctus

**(*)** J'ai eu l'idée de cette suite quand ce petit dialogue m'est venu en tête. Je pense m'en inspirer pour une autre histoire. Donnez-moi votre avis. Merci. Toujours pas de beta, donc soyez indulgents.

 **V** inctus signifie prisonnier en latin.

Vous remarquerez mon gout pour les voitures de luxe, qui ne les aime pas ?!

Playlist: **Seinabo Sey - Hard Time.** Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter en lisant.

 _ **Bonne année mes muses !**_

Vinctus

OoO

 _« Tu n'es pas réel » murmura une voix fébrile au cœur de la nuit_

 _« Et pourtant, je suis ici » Ricana le démon dévoilant ses canines pointues_ _ **(*)**_

Naruto courait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt. Derrière lui, un pas lourd et lent le suivait. Malgré l'allure effrénée du blond il n'arrivait pas à semer son poursuivant.

Il s'adossa à un arbre essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle, ses poumons lui semblaient être en feu. Son thorax se contractait à la moindre respiration. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la fatigue et la panique prenait lentement mais surement le dessus.

Devant lui, la clairière était éclairée par la pleine lune donnant un aspect lugubre à l'endroit. Là où il se promenait presque chaque matin, l'endroit qu'il croyait être son paradis se révéla être rien d'autre qu'un enfer.

L'enfer n'était pas fait de feu et de sang mais de brique et de possessions hors de prix. De larmes étouffées dans le silence oppressant de la nuit, et de rire d'une enfant innocente.

Les démons ne revêtaient pas l'apparence de bêtes immondes mais l'apparence d'un mari possessive et rancunier.

L'enfer avait un magnifique ciel bleu et l'apparence des êtres chers sans qui le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

Au bout de quelques minutes de répit, Naruto repris sa course. Il savait exactement où aller, et comment y aller afin d'éviter la horde de garde et de chiens féroces qu'il savait que Sasuke avait envoyé à ses trousses.

Son plan, qui a pris des mois à être peaufiner, semblait inébranlable. Du moins sur le papier…

Un rire rauque résonna aux travers les arbres, faisant frissonner de terreur le blond.

« Sors de ta cachette, _Naruto_ »

Malgré le ton amusé du brun, Naruto savait qu'une fureur sans nom lui vrillait les entrailles. Si Sasuke mettait la main sur lui, il ne donnait pas cher de lui. Il l'enfermerait à double tour dans la villa qui lui servait de prison. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne revoit plus la lumière du jour sans l'accord du brun et une armada de garde.

Naruto serra les poings de détermination, il y était presque. Les murs qui entouraient la propriété se dessinaient à quelques mètres devant lui.

De l'autre côté, Neji l'attendait au volant d'une Audi pour fuir les lieux le plus vite possible. A cette idée le blond eut un élan de courage qui le força à avancer.

Son azur scrutait les briques grises devant lui cherchant le repère qu'il y avait gravé quelques jours plutôt pour se repérer. Voyant enfin la fine marque, il continua d'avancer vers la partie où les briques étaient délogées pour lui permettre de les enlever et de sortir à travers le mur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il arriva enfin sur le lieu. Il se cacha derrière un arbre attendant la fin du tour de garde d'un des nombreux gardes à la solde de son mari.

Il entendit de nouveau Sasuke au loin vociférer des ordres, avant de reprendre sa route se dirigeant droit vers lui sans le savoir.

« Naruto ! Rentre maintenant et je te pardonnerai. Que dirait Anna en sachant que son père l'a abandonné ? Crois moi je me ferais un plaisir de lui raconter pourquoi son père ne l'aime pas, et l'a laissé derrière lui pour une nouvelle vie… »

La voix de Sasuke faisait trembler Naruto, mais ces propos le mettaient hors de lui. Il savait que son mari faisait exprès pour avoir une quelconque réaction de sa part afin de dévoiler sa location.

Naruto prit une minute pour se calmer respirant profondément. Il avait mis ce plan des mois auparavant, y incluant Anna. Il reviendrait pour elle avec une horde d'avocat. Il ne voulait pas l'inclure dans une escapade nocturne que son esprit d'enfant ne comprendrait jamais.

Le blond se releva essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il alla vers le mur y enlevant les briques une à une soigneusement.

Comme prévu, il déboucha dans la forêt de l'autre côté mais elle était un plus dense. Il marcha à vive allure. Le bruit des gardes, des chiens et surtout Sasuke disparaissaient au loin.

Il sortit vers le borde de la route où il trouva Neji qui tapait nerveusement sur le volant. Il s'installa rapidement dans le côté passager.

« Démarre Neji ! Ils sont juste derrière moi »

« Putain ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! »

Naruto lui intima d'un geste de la main de faire vite, le brun lui semblait plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé. Ses longs doigts s'accrochèrent au levier de vitesse avant de démarrer en trombe.

Le blond expira longuement, pensant qu'enfin son cauchemar prenait fin.

Neji, l'ex-amant de Gaara, regarda la route défiler devant lui, nerveusement.

« C'est trop facile, Naruto »

« Comment ça ? »

Naruto se retourna vers le brun, délaissant la route quelques instant.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai… »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase des SUV Mercédès noires les prirent en filature, avec une Harley-Davidson V-Rod de même couleur qui les dépassa rapidement pour se mettre devant la voiture, essayant de barrer le passage et de forcer l'Audi à s'arrêter.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Cria Neji paniqué

Neji avait rencontré Naruto à un gala de charité alors qu'il accompagnait Gaara, son amant du moment. Une amitié se lia rapidement en Naruto et lui, surtout que Gaara qui passait souvent chez Sasuke, l'emmenant avec lui par la même occasion.

Naruto lui semblait toujours heureux et épanouie mais Neji savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait que trop bien les sourires forcés et la tension pesant sur les épaules du blond.

Ce n'est que quelques mois après leur rencontre que Naruto se confia enfin à lui. Après que Gaara laissa le brun pour rejoindre Sasuke dans son bureau, Neji retrouva Naruto sur la terrasse qui dominait la demeure.

« Il y a tellement de choses qui me sont impossibles, comme le simple faite de franchir ce portail.. »

C'était un murmure à peine audible du blond. Il désigna l'immense portail noir de la villa Uchiwa. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ? J'ai beau être un mannequin ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas de cerveau, contrairement aux préjugés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à l'histoire absurde que Gaara m'a raconté sur toi et Sasuke. Je refuse de croire qu'il te cache avec votre enfant dans cette immense maison simplement par qu'il a peur de la réaction du public… Naruto, après ces quelques mois je peux dire que tu es mon ami alors je t'en prie dis-moi la vérité »

Au bout de son long monologue, Naruto se tourna vers lui. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant deux billes azurées qui semblait criaient de douleur, agonisant même.

« Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ? »

Neji se contenta d'hocher la tête et Naruto lui raconta toute son histoire. Commençant par sa rencontre avec Sasuke, décrivant l'homme parfait auquel il s'est lié pour l'éternité, et finir sur le bourreau qu'il était devenu après une erreur de jeunesse de la part du blond.

Le soir même, Neji appela Naruto lui parlant de cette idée un peu folle mais qui pourrait marcher. A deux durant quelques mois de plus, ils ont mis un plan en place pour faire fuir Naruto de l'emprise de Sasuke.

Et surtout, le soir même Neji coupa tout lien avec Gaara, prétextant ne pas être compatible. Le brun ne se voyait pas être avec quelqu'un qui aidait Sasuke dans ses projets, mais surtout il avait peur que Gaara ne s'avère être qu'un autre Sasuke. Il s'abstenu de dire cette dernière pensée au blond.

 _ **Retour au présent…**_

Neji accéléra dépassant de justesse ses poursuivants, la route était déserte lui donnant la possibilité de bloquer le passage aux gardes derrière lui.

Les SUV le tamponnaient rendant sa conduite dangereuse, et instable.

« Neji, Il est trop tard.. »

C'était un murmure mais il résonna comme un gang aux oreilles de Neji. Il savait bien qu'à ce point il n'y avait aucun moyen de semer Sasuke et ses hommes mais il refusait d'abandonner aussi facilement.

« On arrivera sur l'autoroute dans quelques kilomètres, Naruto. Je refuse d'abandonner maintenant. »

Sur ces paroles le brun passa à la vitesse supérieure. Malgré tous ses efforts, les SUV le poursuivaient de près lui rentrant dedans violement.

« Si on continue comme ça, ils vont causer un accident. Neji, ça va mal finir dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas qu'il te reconnaisse, s'il te plait »

Des larmes de rage et de défaite coulaient abondement sur les joues pale du brun. Il savait que Naruto avait raison mais il refusait de l'admettre.

« Je dois penser à Anna aussi, si on continue ils vont nous tuer à ce rythme. Neji, s'il te plait il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

« Naruto, je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner… je ne peux vivre en sachant que tu es là-bas »

Les SUV leur rentraient dedans par les côtés les faisant vriller dangereusement sur le bas-côté de la route. La main halée du blond alla replacer une mèche rebelle de Neji. Il lui serra doucement l'épaule, un geste tendre qu'il avait acquis avec Anna. Il le faisant inconsciemment lors qu'il essayait de rassurer sa fille.

« Tu en as plus fait pour moi en quelques mois que n'importe qui au monde. Pour cela, je te remercie mais je dois le faire, Neji. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue »

Neji serra rageusement le volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

« Ne me demande pas d'abandonner, Naruto. On va y arriver… »

« _Neji_ … »

Le brun accéléra brutalement devançant de quelques minutes ses poursuivants. Il se rangea du bas-côté de la route suivant les instructions de Naruto. Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture.

« Vas-y maintenant, Neji. Je vais les retarder. Ils ne penseront pas à te chercher là-bas. Va ! »

Naruto désigna la forêt du doigt, intimant d'un geste qui se voulait autoritaire au brun d'y aller.

« Naruto, s'il te plait…Viens »

Le blond secoua la tête d'un air abattu, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible pour lui. Il le savait très bien, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'aider Neji.

« Pars ! »

Son cri résonna dans les bois. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, Sasuke se rapprochait d'eux rapidement. Sur un dernier regard suppliant Neji s'engouffra entre les arbres.

Naruto essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il se dirigea vers le milieu de la route, regardant Sasuke arriver. Les fars des voitures l'éblouir mais il refusa de détourner le regard.

Sasuke arrêta sa moto à quelques centimètres devant Naruto, il enleva son casque. Son onyx toisa le blond, furieux.

« Regardez qui va là… Où est ton complice, mon cher mari ? »

Sa voix était calme et composée. Son regard se porta sur l'Audi derrière Naruto, scrutant les environs à la recherche du dit complice.

« Je n'ai pas de complice, il n'y avait que moi »

Naruto serra les poings essayant de calmer sa panique et priant intérieurement que Neji soit loin. Si Sasuke lançait les chiens à sa recherche, il signerait son arrêt de mort.

Le brun descendit de sa monture approchant doucement son mari. Il leva la main faisant signe à ses hommes de s'approcher. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Naruto, son souffle chaud sur la peau halée contrastait brutalement avec son regard et son allure froide.

« Donc si j'envoie mes hommes à la recherche de ce complice imaginaire, ils ne trouveront rien ? »

Son ton était glacial, la fureur y transpirait clairement. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Sa main se leva de nouveau attendant la réponse de Naruto.

« Si tu aimes chercher des fantômes alors envois les »

Naruto jouait à un jeu dangereux et il le savait très bien. Mais c'était un risque qu'il fallait prendre s'il voulait sauver Neji et lui donner le temps de s'éloigner.

La main de Sasuke se porta vers la joue du blond, la parcourant d'une caresse aérienne.

« Il vivra… »

Deux mots qui sortirent Naruto de sa léthargie, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait réussi peut-être.

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke eu un rire sinistre se dirigeant vers sa moto l'enjambant de nouveau, son regard parcourra le corps de son mari.

« J'ai dit il vivra… _Pour cette fois_. » Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun avant que sa voix ne résonne de nouveau. « Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, _Na-ru-to_ … »

Il prit soin de détacher chaque syllabe de son prénom d'un air amusé, il savait que malgré les apparences Naruto était tétanisé de peur. Ses orbes blues ne mentaient jamais. Sasuke tapota la place devant lui sur sa moto, indiquant au blond sa place.

« Maintenant, monte ! Ta fille doit se demander où ses parents sont passés. »

Alors que le blond monta, les lèvres de Sasuke effleurèrent son oreille le figeant sur place. « Tu crois que Neji saura éviter les loups ? »

Sasuke fit signe à ses gardes de remonter dans leurs voitures et de le suivre, ils prirent de nouveau le chemin vers la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke ria un instant rapprochant un peu plus le corps tremblant de son mari contre le sien.

 **_Fin_**

J'ai adoré écrire cette suite ! C'était intense car j'avais chaque scène dans ma tête comme si je regardais un film !

 _ **Passe et laisse ta trace !**_


	3. Sese in fugam

Merci à _**Roaddeathrider, Sana Ackerman Uchiwa, Maire de Tahit, Vampire1803, Aoibheal Fae, AikoChups, Sasu-chan, Caliste, Rosa-fic.**_

Sese in fugam signifie _**prendre la fuite**_

 **OoO**

 **Sese in fugam**

 _« Celui qui doit combattre des monstres doit prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et si tu regardes dans un abîme, l'abîme regarde aussi en toi. »_

Naruto se tenait au milieu de la salle de bal, regardant les gens autour de lui parler, danser, et passer un agréable moment. Le monde lui semblait être au ralenti autour de lui. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus loin. Les rires se transformaient en un murmure presque inaudible.

Le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds, les couleurs se ternissaient à vue d'œil, l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

A ses cotés se tenait l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Qu'il aimait…

A cette idée, le blond eu un petit rire amer qui attira l'attention de Sasuke. Son regard noir profond sonda son compagnon cherchant la cause de cette soudaine réaction.

« Je dois partir maintenant, Sasuke. Je dois partir, sortir d'ici. Je veux rentrer _à la maison_ … »

A la fin de sa tirade Naruto eu le souffle coupé, reprenant une respiration qu'il ne savait pas interrompue.

Sasuke le toisa curieux, il fit signe à l'un de ses gardes du corps de les suivre alors que le couple se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie La main du brun se posa instinctivement au bas du dos du blond, le guidant à travers la foule. C'était à cet instant qu'il remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Naruto, il courrait presque vers la porte en bois massive qui servait de sortie.

Arrivé au hall de l'hôtel, Sasuke essaya de diriger Naruto vers l'un des ascenseurs pour se rendre à leur suite. C'était impossible qu'il rentre chez eux le soir même, il n'y avait aucun vol de prévu. Et il fallait s'y prendre vingt-quatre heures à l'avance pour avoir la permission d'utiliser le jet privé.

Naruto se défit de son emprise se tournant afin de lui faire face. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées malgré l'éclairage des lieux, ses mains tremblaient nerveusement à ses côtés. Il croisa son regard, le regardant fixement avant d'enfin parler d'une voix déterminée et lasse.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, Sasuke. Je suis fatigué. Si je passe une journée, une _heure_ de plus, ça sera l'heure de trop. Je ne peux plus être ici… »

Sasuke le regarda pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer maintenant. Ses mains allèrent sur les épaules tremblotantes du blond, qui se soustrait à son touché.

« Naruto, sois raisonnable. Il n'y a aucun vol de prévu pour l'instant. Demain, à la première heure, nous serons chez nous comme prévu »

La voix grave et calme de Sasuke contrastait avec l'attitude nerveuse et agitée de son mari.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sasuke. Je veux partir, je n'en peux plus ! »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, mais il eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le brun. Sa posture changea en un instant, devenant plus glaciale et mesurée. Il scrutait son mari d'air agacé, essayant de lui forcer la main afin de se rendre vers leur suite.

« Non, Sasuke. C'est ici et maintenant que tout se fini. Je n'en peux plus… Je veux rentrer chez moi »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me répéter, Naruto. Je t'ai pardonné ta petite escapade d'il y a quelques mois. Si tu recommences, je ne réponds plus de rien »

Sasuke recula laissant un peu d'espace au blond, lui laissant par la même occasion le temps et l'espace pour y penser. L'enjeu était de taille cette fois-ci, il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer ni à pardonner.

Deux billes azurs s'encrèrent avec détermination dans son onyx. Naruto serra les poings se donnant un élan de courage. Il s'avança essayant de contourner Sasuke.

Une main pâle se resserra violemment sur son coude lui ordonnant de s'arrêter, le brun le força à lui faire face. Ses traits étaient déformés par une colère difficilement retenue. Ses gardes du corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement d'eux. Les gens autour d'eux semblaient ignorer le couple et l'enjeu de leur conversation.

« Neji ne t'aidera pas cette fois, Naruto »

Le ton du brun était son appel. Il savait très bien que Neji était à Londres pour affaires, donc son mari n'avait pas pu orchestrer une quelconque fuite avec lui de nouveau.

« Je n'ai que faire de son aide, cette fois c'est moi qui part, Sasuke. Je rentre à la maison… »

« Et où _ta maison,_ Naruto ? Aux derniers nouvelles, c'était avec moi et notre fille »

Naruto s'arracha de nouveau se la poigne du brun reculant de quelques pas pour éviter que le brun ne le touche.

« Tu n'es plus mon chez moi, Sasuke. Tu as cessé de l'être il y a bien des années malheureusement »

Sasuke dévisagea son mari, ses mots avaient l'effet d'un poignarde dans l'estomac. Lui coupant presque le souffle.

« Et c'est _qui_ ton nouveau chez toi, Naruto ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

Le brun contenait à peine sa fureur, son ton était des plus acerbes. Il priait intérieurement que les passants ne les remarquent pas, et que les paparazzis ne déclenchent pas une guerre médiatique le lendemain.

« Je te quitte, Sasuke. Et cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher. A moins que tu veuilles faire la une des tabloïdes demain matin ?... »

Naruto espérait que le brun comprenne son sous –entendu. Si Sasuke s'interposait, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie avec les paparazzis qui attendaient dehors. Pour eux, il était un ami d'enfance du boxeur venant lui tenir compagnie à un gala de charité, s'ils savaient qu'il était enfin de compte son mari… La carrière de Sasuke allait en prendre un coup.

« J'en déduis que tu as tout prévu ? »

Sasuke fit signe à ses gardes de se rapprocher, manœuvre d'intimidation qui n'atteignit pas le blond. Il connaissait par cœur son mari et surtout au milieu de la foule, Sasuke n'oserait jamais donner suite à ses menaces.

Sans réponse Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie, son passeport en poche. Il avait tout prévu, c'était sa seule chance.

La voix de Sasuke tonna derrière lui, ses mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Il accéléra le pas sortant hâtivement de l'hôtel montant dans le premier taxi. Son regard azur se posa une dernière fois sur Sasuke aux portes de l'hôtel.

« _Et Anna ? Tu abandonnes ta fille ?_ »

Il reporta son regard sur la route devant lui indiquant au chauffeur sa destination, l'aéroport. Un long sanglot brisa le silence à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser sa fille avec Sasuke.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de l'inclure dans sa fuite et au fond il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien avec son mari. Elle n'était pas sa prisonnière contrairement à lui.

Une pluie torrentielle se déversait sur la ville ce jour-là, le ciel était sombre et empli de nuages noirs et furieux. Naruto paya le chauffeur avant de sortir se retrouvant instantanément trempé par l'orage qui faisait rage. Il reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit.

Il entra dans l'aéroport ignorant les regards curieux des gens autour de lui. Il avait réservé un billet de vol pour Orly qui devait décoller dans moins de trente minutes. Sasuke n'arriverait jamais à temps pour l'arrêter.

Il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Il savait très bien que le brun tenterait de le suivre, et il était sure qu'il était en route. Contrairement à ses précédentes tentatives, cette fois-ci il partirait pour un autre continent.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu vent de l'état de son couple. Comme tout leur entourage, ils pensaient que Sasuke avait peur pour sa carrière et avait préféré garder sa famille secrète. Un boxeur gay ne faisait pas bonne presse.

Après sa tentative avec Neji, Sasuke devint encore plus possessif et jaloux. Il ne laissait même plus sortir, la seule occasion qu'il avait eue était quand sa mère Kushina et son père Minato vinrent leur rendre visite. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix, laissa le blond les accompagner au restaurant.

Ne savant plus quoi faire, Naruto demanda leur aide en leur racontant une partie de son enfer. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et surtout Sasuke avait toujours était le parfait gendre pour eux, au fond il ne voulait pas ternir cette image.

Naruto se montra docile gagnant de nouveau la confiance de Sasuke le persuadant de le laisser l'accompagner au gala et delà il pouvait enfin agir.

Son père lui avait déjà pris un petit appartement dans un village retiré de bordeaux sous un faux nom. Il avait prévu de s'y rendre de Paris afin de brouiller les pistes pour Sasuke. Une voiture l'y attendrait à son arrivé avec ses parents.

S'il arrivait à bon port, il pourrait enfin se consacrer à Anna. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui de force mais pas abandonner pour autant.

 **_Fin_**

 **Alors ?**

 **Passe et laisse ta trace !**


	4. Amara libertas

Merci pour l'incroyable feedback qu'a eu cette histoire, je ne m'y attendais pas. Voilà un petit quelque chose que nombres d'entre vous ont demandé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais à le publier.

 **OoO**

 **Amara libertas**

L'air était chaud soufflant doucement gorgeant la vaste demeure d'un parfum de nostalgie, les cigales dans le jardin chantaient bruyamment alors que le soleil déclinait teintant le ciel d'un rose intense.

Naruto sourit admirant les fleurs du jardin qui dansaient au grès de la brise, elles arboraient tant de couleurs qu'il avait l'impression de contempler un arc en ciel. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement. Il arrivait même à entendre des éclats de rire d'un passé révolu.

Il se leva des marches sur les quelle il s'était assis. Sa fille courait à toute à l'heure vers lui en riant alors que Sasuke faisait mine de la poursuivre.

« C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix tenait plus du murmure, sa fille se serra contre lui dans ses bras ignorant sa soudaine question. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement comme il le faisait des années auparavant, ses onyx brillèrent d'une lueur oublié.

« Ne renonce pas, Naruto »

A peine le brun avait-il prononcé ces mots que le décor changea brusquement, sa fille disparu de son étreinte alors que Sasuke se fit happé par un vent violent.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit trempé par la sueur et toisant sa chambre d'un regard hagard. Il soupira essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Ces cauchemars persistaient depuis son arrivé en France trois mois auparavant. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle concrète de son mari et surtout de sa fille, les quelques infos qu'il avait glané venaient de magazines ou tabloïdes.

Il prit son téléphone sur la table de chevet et regarda ses mails espérant un message de Neji. Ce dernier lui promit d'engager un détective privé pour avoir un tant soit peu de nouvelles d'Anne. La boite était vide, rien de nouveau depuis des semaines déjà. Sasuke semblait redoubler d'efforts pour se couper du monde et isoler sa fille.

Sasuke soupira en lisant le rapport du énième détective privé embauché par Gaara, trois mois sans nouvelles. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, malgré tous ces efforts Naruto restait toujours introuvable, comme-ci il avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Son onyx se porta sur sa fille qui prenait son petit-déjeuner, elle n'arrêtait pas de demander des nouvelle de Naruto dernièrement. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre c'était toujours la même rengaine que le blond était en voyage d'affaire et qu'il serait de retour bientôt. Anne lui écrivait même des lettres qu'elle remettait à Sasuke afin qu'il les envois à son _papa_.

« Tu es prête ? »

Anne hocha la tête et sourit dévoilant des vides entre ses dents. Encore une autre chose que Naruto a ratée, pensa amèrement Sasuke.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sur son passage se dressait fièrement le portrait de famille qu'ils avaient fait des années auparavant. Naruto souriait à la camera en tenant fermement Anne dans ses bras alors que Sasuke se tenait à ses côtés arborant le célèbre rictus des Uchiwa. La photo semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine, ils avaient l'air d'une famille des plus normales.

Le brun fronça les sourcils chassant tout souvenirs du blond de son esprit, il était plus que déterminé à le retrouver et à le ramener auprès de lui, peu importait le prix.

 _ **_Fin_**_

 _Passe et laisse ta trace !_


End file.
